


Where Words Fail

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Sharena does her best to try and convince Bruno to return to the side of Askr, even in spite of all that he has done. She decides that where her words cannot convince him, her body must be able to convice him of something.





	Where Words Fail

Sharena was sitting on her bed, head running with dozens of thoughts. She had returned back to her normal Askr following the mission that she had the rest of the order of heroes had undertaken to enter the realm of death itself, and discovered the identities of Lif and Thrasir as an alternate dimension’s Alfonse and Veronica. Her thoughts all focused back to one person. Bruno, or as she had always known him, Zacharias. He had vanished long ago and had returned several months, almost two years ago now. He had left her conflicted on her emotions, especially in terms of feelings of love. She kept a peppy, enthusiastic outer appearance, but when she was alone, was the only time she allowed her face to fall and mind to wander back to Zacharias. She had spent many a lonely night with her fingers and her memories, often imagining herself and Zacharias together. Most of her dreams were of a sexual nature towards Zacharias, as much as a hormonal teen’s dreams would pertain to. Now, a woman in her early 20s, and knowing that Zacharias still existed, her mind was racing still. Unfortunately, he had always vanished before she had the opportunity to talk to him. 

It was another lonely night for the princess of Askr, face sullen and hair matted down to her face, following a rather rough training session she had put herself through. She had tried to forget Zacharias, but every attempt she had ever made to forget her first and only love had failed time and again. She had considered a magical alternative, but her brother had urged her to not go through with it. The risks to her entire memory and personality were far too great. Sharena understood her brother, and did not disobey his request. So, she tried to become something of a battle hardened warrior, but many people, not least of which her brother and Commander Anna had urged her to not do. They could not risk any harm to come to the royalty of Askr, even as the youngest child with very little claim to the throne of Askr itself, as Alfonse was still alive. 

She was once again alone, and her mind wandered back to Zacharias. She felt herself grow aroused and wet, and she slid down her panties, kicking them off at the side of her bed. Then she took off her blouse, having taken off her armor and putting on more casual sleeping clothes, and unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side, where it landed with the panties. She started to masturbate, finger slipping in and out of her slick entrance. She moaned out loud Zacharias’s name, and pretended she knew the size of his dick, imagining it as a long, thick rod that pierced her very deepest part, and filled her up with his seed. “So, is that what you truly wish?” A familiar, but long forgotten voice called to her. Sharena gasped, and turned to find Bruno, her Zacharias, sitting on the windowsill in her room. Face covered by his mask, and dressed like she had last remembered seeing him. “Z-Za-” Her exxclamation was cut off by him moving towards her, his cape snapping as he swiftly moved closer. His lips locked with hers, effectively silencing the princess. He broke their kiss after a short time that felt like an eternity for the Askran princess. “How long has it been, Sharena?” Said princess was speechless.

Her vagina, her most private spot was exposed to Zacharias. He knelt down when he got no answer. “So, it looks like you’ve been wanting me for a long time. Allow me to reunite our bodies.” He approached her slit, Sharena’s shaky hand pushed his head closer to the entrance that longed for more than the princess’s own fingers. Bruno’s tongue licked the outside of her entrance, shaved completely bare. He dived in deeper, tongue prodding as far inside as it could. Sharena’s voice was loud and highly aroused, before Bruno stopped and covered her mouth with his hand. “I do not wish to be discovered by the others of the order. This is something for just the two of us.” He returned down to her vagina and resumed licking her out from the inside and savoring her sweet juices. Sharena kept herself from moaning out like a dying horse wailing, but she didn’t stay silent. Her moans were subdued, but still audible, at least to Bruno. After a while, he stopped. “A-are you going away again?” He shook his head. “I’ll show you what you’ve been imagining, so then you can stop imagining them.” He started to undress, exposing his muscular body, crafted from years of physical training, and eventually his dick. It was not quite as huge and thick as Sharena had imagined it to be, but it was a solid rod, 10 inches and of a sizeable girth. It was complimented by a pair of heavy balls, that looked to have not been emptied out for some time. His crotch was unshaven, and quite hairy. 

He lined himself up with her entrance. Sharena stopped him. “C-can I make you come back to us, Zacharias?” He shook his head. “I cannot return to you or to the order. The risk is far too great. My dragon’s blood could destroy you and myself and everything in Askr.” Sharena’s face fell again, but it perked up. “If words cannot convince you to stay, perhaps my body could do what my words cannot do.” She spread her entrance. “Please, take my one and only virginity.” Bruno obliged her, and slid himself inside. He was massive inside of her, and her body squeezed down around him all on its own. He tensed up. “G-gods, Sharena! Y-you’re so tight around me!” Sharena was in much the same ecstasy. “Z-Zacharias! You’re so BIG! Make me yours!” She was completely turned into a moaning, mewling mess of a woman, BRuno had stopped arguing about getting her to stay quiet, as he himself was reduced to a moaning pile thrusting in and out of the princess’s deepest part. 

The two continued like this, completely undisturbed for several hours. Sharena and Bruno had both reached climax several times over, Bruno’s load filling up Sharena’s womb full. Eventually, the two collapsed, exhausted from their continuous sex, and they lay in each other’s arms on her bed. They were quiet, and made no move to part themselves from each other. The most that happened between the two of them was that Bruno kissed Sharena’s head, and held her close to his body. They did not separate their sexes, not for a long time. Sharena’s ear was pressed against Bruno’s chest and she could hear his heartbeat. She was at peace, and she was soon asleep. 

Morning came, and with it, Sharena woke up to find herself alone again. She let out a sigh, knowing that she was alone, but she was fulfilled. Then, she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. It belonged to Zacharias. “He’s still here?” She looked around expectantly. He walked out of the bathroom, his body wrapped in a bath towel, but his mask was not removed from his face. She smiled anyways. “Thank you for staying with me.”


End file.
